Various methods are known as a method for manufacturing a single crystal such as a silicon single crystal used for a semiconductor substrate. Among them, the CZ method is widely adopted as a rotation pulling method. Furthermore, a magnetic field applied Czochralski method (MCZ method) is widely known, in which a silicon single crystal is pulled by the CZ method while applying a magnetic field in order to reduce the oxygen concentration of a silicon single crystal or to manufacture a large diameter crystal with ease.
The apparatus for manufacturing a single crystal such as a silicon single crystal by these CZ methods contains a main chamber (furnace) and a pull chamber connected thereto. In the main chamber, a quartz crucible is installed with its outside held by a graphite crucible. A heater is installed around these crucibles, and a raw material (polycrystalline silicon) in the quartz crucible is melted by the heater.
A seed crystal hung by a wire from the upward is brought to contact with this raw melt (silicon melt), and then the seed crystal is pulled to grow a single crystal (see Patent Document 1, for example).